Promise
by Roseatron
Summary: Edward keeps true to his promise to Bella. Post Breaking Dawn. ExB. Little fluff and then some smut.


I wanted Bella to experience as many human rights of passage as possible, but there was one that would absolutely have to wait until after our wedding. Sex. I knew she was having a hard time controlling herself around me. I could smell her arousal get stronger with each kiss. The scent of her blood never crossed my mind. It was her arousal that sent me on the brink of frenzy. Time and time again, I would find myself lost in her kisses. The way she would wrap her hands so tightly in my hair, pulling me with all her human strength into her kisses. I let my hands roam too much, and could feel the beast trying to claw its way out. As soon as I felt the beast, I pulled away and left my Bella aching for more. It broke my never beating heart looking at those sad chocolate brown eyes, watching her lips form into a pout. Her body flushed with frustration and I had to close my eyes. All these little things my Bella did caused my arousal to harden.

"Bella." I moaned.

"Edward, please. Please don't stop." She begged.

Why? Why did she have to beg? When the word please left her lips, all my will crumbled. I had to leave, to keep Bella safe.

"Bella, I promise that when we are married, I will give you this human experience. I know all your friends have been talking about having sex in the back seats of their cars, but we must wait. When we are married, we will do this. I promise."

"Fine." Bella pouted and I took her bottom lip between my lips and gently kissed it.

"I promise....."

_6 months later_

Bella had married me, birthed our child, became a vampire and fought off the Volturi all in the past 6 months. Things had been so hectic but I still hadn't forgotten my promise.

I debated on whether to take my Volvo or Aston Martin. The Volvo defiantly had more room, but the Aston Martin was my favorite. I must have mumbled this as I read Alice▓s thoughts just as she spoke them.

"Take the Aston." Alice chirped from the top of the stairs. "I see you having a better time in it."

"Thanks" That's all I needed. The Aston Martin it was. About that time, I heard Bella and Nessie coming back from their hunting trip.

I hurried to the back door to great them. "Hello my lovely ladies." I said, flashing a wide grin at them.

Daddy! Nessie happily thought.

"Well, hello, Edward. What are you up too?" Bella asked, slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I sheepishly said. I stared into Bella amber eyes, lost for a second. Alice's voice brought me back.

"Nessie, would you like to go shopping with Aunt Alice tonight? You are in need of more dresses." Alice stated, eyeing the one Nessie was wearing.

"Oh yes, Auntie Alice! However, I think I would like some jeans, maybe even overalls...." She said, looking at Bella. Bella giggled. Alice gasped.

"I guess you inherited your mother's fashion sense. We will see what they have dear." Alice was scowling at Bella and I couldn▓t help but chuckle.

Nessie let go of Bella's hand and danced toward Alice. Alice was attempting to explain the concept of being "in style" to Nessie as they walked toward the garage.

"Be safe and I love you both!" I called after them. They both raised a hand and waved at me.

I looked at Bella, with hunger in my eyes. She saw my need and gracefully sundered over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, slowing kissing me, moving her hands into my hair. I kissed her back, slowly at first then with more passion.

"Shall we?" she said, pulling away from my lips and leaning toward our cottage.

"I have another idea. Let's go for a drive." I smiled my crooked smile at her, knowing it drove her crazy.

"A drive? A drive to where?" She said, looking at me with the most puzzled look.

"Just humor me, Bella." I said, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the garage. I gently sat her down by the passenger door and opened it. She got in, throwing me confused looks.

I jumped over the car to the driver▓s side and quickly got in. I revved the engine and took off with a squeal. I flew down the winding driveway and onto the highway. I glanced over at Bella. She was biting her bottom lip. Oh how this habit of hers sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you thinking, Love?"

"I have been shifting through my mind and I can't fathom what we are doing. Why are we going for a drive? In your "special occasion" car?" The frustration was pouring into her words.

"You'll see. Just a few more minutes■ I stifled back a laugh. Of course she wouldn▓t remember this. Her human memories were a blur in her new vampire mind.

I suddenly turned on a hidden drive. I drove slowly through the wooded drive until we reached a clearing. I parked the car at the edge of the forest, in the dark shadows of the large pines.

I reached to the stereo and turned up the music. Bella giggled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

'Why on earth are you playing Barry White?" Snickering on the last word.

"I...umm...well..." I had read the minds of all her friends. Most of them seemed to play this type of music at Lover's Lane. Before I could say another word, Bell had gently leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I pulled her over to me, sitting her on my lap. She leaned in, pressing her lips to mine. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue. I opened my mouth and began to circle her tongue with mine. We kissed like this for a long time. Our hands slowly roaming over each other body, I moved sweetly to her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. I slowly began to unbutton her blouse, kissing, licking, tasting each inch of her body as I worked my way to her breast. She was wearing a dark blue lace bra. The color was my favorite. I slowly ran my hands from her waist to her breast. My thumbs began rubbing her sweet nipples slowly. As I did this, she arched her back and then we both jumped. Her ass had hit the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk.

⌠Maybe we should move to the passenger▓s seat?■ I suggested. Bella just nodded.

In a fluid movement, I was sitting in the passenger▓s seat, Bella still in my lap.

Now, where was I┘..? Yes, her sweet nipples. My right hand still gently creasing her right breast, I reached to undo the bar with my left. Her bare breasts took my breath away. Not that I needed this breath, but damn were they beautiful. No, beautiful is not the correct word. Extravagant. Amazing. Miraculous. There are not enough adjectives to describe them. I took her left nipple in my mouth, lightly sucking. Bella let out a soft moan. She reached down and began unbuttoning her jeans. I grabbed her hips and gently lifted her so she could slide her jeans off. She was wearing a matching dark blue lace thong. Placing my left hand on her perfect ass, I reached down with my right and leaned the seat back.

⌠Bella, love, why don▓t you come sit on my face?■ I whispered. She was all too eager to obey. Holding her hips, I kissed her moist folds. She tasted better than she smelled and she smelled incredible. As I began kissing and sucking, Bella thrust hard into on my face.

⌠Yes, fuck my face!■ I moaned

She started grinding harder and faster. I took her sweet bundle of nerves in my mouth, sucking hard.

⌠Oh┘my┘.God┘.Yes┘.Edward!■ Bella screamed.

I alternated between sucking and licking and I could feel Bella▓s body tensing.

⌠Here┘it┘comes.■ She moaned.

I gave her bundle one more suck and then her juices quickly flowed down my chin. Oh, how sweet her juices were.

⌠Edward, take off your pants. Now!■ She demanded. In a flash, they were around my ankles.

⌠Now, do you want me to ride you? Is that what you want?■ She whispered into my ear, kissing my jaw.

⌠Oh, God, yes.■ I moaned.

She slowly lowered herself onto the tip of my member. She pressed her chest against mine, kissing my softly. Then she raised herself off my tip.

⌠Do you want me, Edward?■ She teased, rubbing her tits in my face.

⌠Hell yes. Sit on my cock, Bella.■ I instructed.

She lowered her hips again, barely inserting my tip. She leaned in again, kissing me. As she began to raise her hips upward, I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down on my hard member.

She let out a loud cry. I grabbed her hips, moving her up and down, thrusting into her. We both began to moan. I let go of her hips, letting her take control.

⌠Fuck me hard, Bella.■ I whispered.

She threw her head back. I grabbed her back and took her breast into my mouth.

⌠Yes, yes, yes!■ she moaned. Holding her back with one hand, I began to rub her clit with the other. Slowly at first, then speeding up as her hips moved faster.

I could feel her on the edge, which was good because I couldn▓t hold on any longer. With a deep growl from me and a loud scream from Bella, we both released, our juices flowing together.

Bella let out a soft sigh and nuzzled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing tight.

⌠Wow that was wonderful.■ Bella said, giving me butterfly kisses.

⌠Yes, that was a great experience. Have you figured out why we came here? No pun intended.■ I had to smile.

Bella bit her lower lip, thinking hard. Then her eyes light up.

⌠Now I remember! Jessica told me about her and Mike at Lover▓s Lane, and then we ended up going there the next weekend. And, like always, you took me home before it went too far. You promised we would do this. Then, everything happened so fast┘.. How sweet for remembering!■ Bella kissed me passionately.

⌠Yes, I promised.■

We sat holding each other for a long time. ⌠We better get home before Alice and Nessie get back.■ I whispered in Bella▓s ear.

We both got dressed and headed home, hands held, wide smiles plastered on our face.


End file.
